Casuality
... Arriving today at the yonder side ... The silent alarm call of the sun's rays pierced through Jo's eyelids, abruptly shattering his the peaceful dreams within his subconscious. Blinking rapidly to get used to the sudden presence of light, Jo shielded his face with his left hand and looked at his watch. Damn. He overslept again. He got up, trying to pump some blood into his stiffened limbs and quite roughly jabbed his foot into the tan-and-green colored pokémon whom had been sleeping besides him. The sprouts atop the 's body elevated themselves into the sunlight, gathering energy for the upcoming day. As he lifted his backpack onto his back, Jo noted to himself that he should refrain from sleeping in the plains uncovered. It was a pity the hotels were so expensive these days. It would be wise if he would do some honest hard work. Wise, but oh so unnecessarily troublesome. He was awakened from his thoughts by the suspicious growl of his Leafeon whom, after letting out a loud yawn and going through basically the same morning ritual as his trainer, noticed the close-by presence of another person. Slowly turning his head to the source of the agitation, Jo identified the full-bodied man as a trainer whom he had pick-pocketed yesterday in the restaurant of the nearby village. Well, that was mostly his own fault, if he hadn't been gobbling like an underfed swine and if that fat bundle of hadn't been sticking out of his hind pocket, Jo would never even have thought about "lending" it. Well, he would have thought about it, but he probably wouldn't have done it in the middle of a restaurant. Judging from the look on the man's face, he had probably found out he was missing some money. "Hey, you thief!". Jo now turned his full body to the man, letting his eyes flow slowly around the man's sizable features. If he would pick a fight with him, he could probably defeat him. But he'll probably would like to have a pokémon battle, and a man with that much wealth could probably affort the most expensive, rare and rained pokémon of the area. "Thief is such an immoral word, I prefer the term 'free-marketer'." The man sniffed in anger and frustration, his face running red as he began to shout at the nonreactive Jo. "I want my money back, so I hereby challenge you to a pokémon fight! If you disagree, I'll have the police here in a second to arrest you." The man smiled in the delusion of superiority, yet there was no facial response on Jo's part, no enthusiasm or care in the tone of his voice. "Why don't you call the cops right now? Before I run away." The self-confident smile was washed away from the man's face. "Because I like to handle my business on my own. Now chose two pokémon, if you win I'll let you go, when you lose you'll have to give me my money back and that special poké ball of yours." The fat man was smirking again, and pointed to the red-and-golden colored poké ball on Jo's belt. Jo looked down in disinterest, slightly surprised his opponent was able to notice the uncommon poké ball. "Fine by me. But I assure you, if you get your hand on this ball, you'll soon be back to me, begging to take it back." Letting his hands rest n his pocket, he nodded at his Leafeon, whom jumped forward and growled at Jo's opponent. The man laughed, and pulled out a poké ball, throwing it in front of Leafeon. "I choose you, !". The man's wide smile now really began to irritate Jo. "I"ll finish this with one move. Lopunny, use !" "Leafeon, dodge that." Even though he was in the middle of a fight, Jo couldn't help but notice how uncanny it was for his opponent to possess such a type of pokémon. Bigger contrast between the delicate Lopunny and it's blunt trainer almost couldn't be possible. Leafeon effortlessly side-stepped the dangerous attack, showing off the difference in speed between him and his woolly-eared opponent. Lopunny hit the ground quite harshly due the force behind the attack, yet he was able to stand almost directly, ignoring the damage sustained from the failed jump kick. The man gritted his teeth in anger. "Use Jump Kick again!" Jo sighed. Why did he keep trying when he knew it wasn't gonna work. "Leafeon, use ". Jo's pokémon growled and vanished as soon as Lopunny's attack hit him, appearing several seconds later to her right, before disappearing and repeating the process at her left. It continued to do so, making the Lopunny restless as he tried to determine his exact position. "Now, ", Jo stated. The great sprout on Leafeon's head lighted up green as he used the force of his speed and his own strength to smash into the Lopunny at blinding speeds, leaving his opponent fly several meters away. The spirals in Lopunny's eyes clearly indicated he had been knocked out, and Jo's opponent quickly retreated it into his poké ball. The man definitely was pissed now, but he seemed to relax a bit as he unclipped the second poké ball from his belt. "Take him down, ". Now that was a pokémon with a size fitting the trainer. Jo's Leafeon looked puny, standing in front of the giant Dophan, and even though Jo knew it wouldn't hesitate to take the great elephant pokémon head-on, he decided it would be best if he would throw out his other pokémon. His hand reached at his belt, and he threw a poké ball in front of the Donphan. The ball was engulfed in white light, followed by Jo's slithering slowly into the air. The anger on the fat man's face instantly disappeared with Milotic's appearance, along with the bloodlust in the Donphan's eyes. Taking advantage of the Donphan's temporal feeling of comfort, Milotic himself around the huge pokémon's body. "Wath the? Donphan, use to free yourself!" The Donphan grunted, and started spinning in it's place, slowly at first, but then more rapid and rapid as he freed himself from Milotic's tight grasp. Milotic squealed in pain, yet didn't let go of his opponent. "Milotic, use ". Water gathered within Milotic's mouth, and soon a powerful jet of water blasted from his mouth, crashing into the Donphan from point-blank range. Donphan's Rollout was halted, and soon he was taking full damage. "Finish with ". The turquoise energy ball exploded instantly, blasting both Milotic and Donphan away. Although it had some bruises, Milotic was relatively unharmed, floating calmly in the air. Donphan however, suffered the same fate as the Lopunny from before, lying helplessly on his back next to his trainer. The man groaned and retreated the elephant into his poké ball. "So, I guess that was it." Jo turned around and started to walk away, his Milotic spinning easefully around him. He heard the rapid disappearing footsteps of his opponent behind him. Probably going to get the police anyway. Well, by the time he got back, Jo would no longer be here. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a wrinkled, crammed scrap of paper which apparently was a letter. On the piece Jo had riped off, the only sentence left was: "... great if you would battle the Hora League! You seriously need to do something with your pokémon after 6 years! See you soon! Susy". He put the letter back, shaking his head while sighing playfully. Guess he'd need to take the advice of someone else for once. Pulling out a poké ball and letting it slip slowly between his fingers. as it hit the ground, a emerged from it. Jo grabbed hold of it, while letting Milotic into his ball again, and grasped his bag firmly as the pokémon took off. It was not his preferred way of travelling, but he'll step off once he had done a few miles. And maybe eat a real meal and sleep in a real bed for once before battling. Trivia *Even though the name of this article is a misspelling, it is an intentional one, as the author believes it's correct alternatives fit very well with the events occurring.